


I'll hold you to it

by joannacamilley



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, mentions of Hope/Roman, mentions of Landon/Josie, mentions of past relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joannacamilley/pseuds/joannacamilley
Summary: Hope is frozen beneath him, paralyzed by the sheer need for Landon to touch her. To kiss her. To fuck her.or3x01 if Raf didn't have the worst timing in the world.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33





	I'll hold you to it

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in 5 years but the sheer torture of watching Handon in 3x01 not end up finally making love made me write this. I put my whole heart into this. Handon are my little babies and I'd love for more people to write Handon fics. Alas, enjoy my attempt at capturing the perfection that is Handon.

“I don’t think I’m ever gonna get that far away from you again.”

Hope’s words linger between them for a second as her smile fades. Landon searches her eyes, feeling the mood shift.

She looks vulnerable. Like she wasn’t exaggerating. Like she was doing everything she could to not crawl into his skin right now.

His lips part and he lets out a shaky breath. There’s unexpected tension in the air and he has a feeling it’s not the bad kind. Drawn by her lips, he can’t stop himself from reaching over to caress her cheek. His body follows after his hand and soon he’s half over her as their lips mold together in a passionate kiss.

She threads her fingers through his hair as his hand slides down to her waist. She leans up against him, pressing her body firmly against his.

Desire flares up in Landon, burning deep in his belly. They’ve never made out so intensely. They had kissed many times before, but none of them turned him on as much as this one. He’d only felt this way once before, and it was when he was about to have sex with Josie.

His cock stirs in his jeans at the thought of sex. They’d never really talked about that either. Soon after they got back together, the whole business with the golden arrow started and sex was the last thing on their minds. There was barely any time to breathe, let alone make love to each other. He realized that he was sensing _sexual_ tension earlier.

He presses her into the pillows. She pulls away and it feels like she took his happiness with her. Luckily, her lips return half a second later and he anchors her to him. It’s like he’s dying of thirst and she’s an ice-cold glass of water.

He’s barely aware of the fact that her legs are wrapped around his waist as he kneels above her. The front of his jeans are very tight and the pressure of her core beneath him has him rutting against her.

She moans, the sound both guttural and soft and by far the sexiest thing Landon has ever heard. “Please,” she breathes out against his lips.

 _Please_. The word rings in his head, sending blood rushing down to his rock-hard cock, but he has no idea what she’s referring to. He moves to the spot between her jaw and her throat, plump lips mouthing against her pulse, “Tell me what you want.”

“I need you,” she gasps, thrusting her neck and chest into him.

 _Goddamn_.

Landon had never been pressed up this closely against her breasts. He wondered why he had never gathered enough courage to explore them more. Sure, he had copped a feel in the past, but he had never seen them bare. Had never seen her nipples harden into little buds. Had never felt the softness of her skin as he cupped them in his hands, feeling the weight of her considerable jugs. It was nearly impossible to look at Hope and miss how perfect her tits were. Landon is one hundred percent a boob guy and the fact that he is lucky enough that his first girlfriend has huge knockers blows his mind.

He has to see them.

He leans back, ripping his lips from her neck. She tries to follow him up and tightens her legs around his waist as leverage. This elicits a particularly hard thrust from him. His jeans rub roughly against her clit, with just her panties and sweatpants between her and the rough material. The friction sends shockwaves through her clit.

“Take this off,” he huffs as he paws at her tank top.

Quickly, she rips the shirt over her head and throws it off to the side. She’s left in a black bra with thick support straps. His eyes greedily take in the curve of her cleavage as her heavy breaths cause her chest to heave.

One of his hands reaches up and gently cups the side of her boob. He can’t quite fit it all in his hand and his cock hardens even more as he takes in the enormous volume of them. He needs to see them without this stupid piece of fabric on them.

His hand slides along her bra until he reaches the clip in the back. He’s read about how bras worked, on the off chance that he’d ever get the chance to get a girl who wanted to get naked with him. He’s even embarrassingly asked Raf how to take a bra off, further revealing how much of a loser virgin he still is at seventeen. Raf has been on a campaign to get Landon laid for years, but Landon has never even gotten this close to a girl before now.

He blames it on his inexperience as he fumbles with the clasp. He tries again, pinching this way and that, praying to God that the goddamn bra would come off.

She giggles, making him pause. “Need help?”

He looks up into her face and sees her smirking at him, trying to hold back laughter. Her eyes are dark, though, pupils drowning out the usually light blue of her eyes, betraying her desire.

“Here.” She reaches behind herself with one hand and – _pop!_ – unhooks her bra with a twist of her fingers.

“What kind of witchcraft is that?” he murmurs, amazed at her finesse. Seconds later, though, the bra drops away from her body and his jaw drops with it like a cartoon character.

Her breasts are pale, almost as pale as him, obviously never exposed to the sun. The thought that he may be the only one to see her boobs in all their glory has him grinding against her center. This causes her body to jerk up, making her boobs jiggle like jello. Landon is beyond entranced. It is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. He is so in love with Hope. He can’t imagine life without Hope.

He has to have Hope.

With more coordination than he expected he would have in this situation, he reaches up to his back and tugs his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side. Hope’s eyes are wide, pupils blown so big that her eyes look black. Her mouth is open as she gasps for air, making her pink lips pucker out, making Landon want to slide his cock into her mouth.

He reaches down and tugs at his belt, cursing when it doesn’t unfasten right away. Hope is frozen beneath him, paralyzed by the sheer need for Landon to touch her. To kiss her. To fuck her.

Somehow, he fumbles enough with his belt to open it and he quickly unbuttons and unzips his jeans. He stumbles a bit when he tries to take his jeans off, causing Hope to sit up a little. He notices her sweatpants are still on, so when he successfully strips from below the waist, he gently but urgently tugs her pants and underwear down as well. He glances up at her face and her eyes are cast downwards. He blushes when he realizes she’s staring at his dick.

He’s never been naked in front of a girl before. He never thought he would be shy; never thought she would be interested in what he looked like. He knows he isn’t objectively hot. He doesn’t have a six pack like Raf or Roman, nor is he tall. He is a pale scrawny Hobbit, as Lizzie would say. All of his fantasies involve him worshiping her and her body, not her looking at his body.

Meanwhile, Hope is entranced by the appearance of his cock. She's never gotten this far with anyone before. Truthfully, other than Landon, she had only ever been with Roman. Their relationship was short and unfortunately the cause of her mother’s death, so she was glad that she had only kissed him with their clothes fully on. The most naked she had seen Roman was on the soccer field. Yes, his abs were impressive, and so were his devastatingly handsome looks, but the fact that her mother died because of his family ruined any physical attraction she felt towards him.

Hope is honestly worried about how Landon will fit inside of her. Her pussy is largely untouched. Whenever she masturbates, she prefers clitoral stimulation as opposed to putting anything inside her. The biggest thing that has ever been in her vagina was a super jumbo tampon once when she went to the swimming hole for a day trip with the school. That was a bitch and a half to get in and she could feel it inside her the whole day. Landon’s dick is much larger than that. She seriously doesn’t understand the logistics behind him fitting inside of her.

“Is everything okay?” Landon asks anxiously. He's misinterpreting her stare, thinking she's judging his size. He knows he doesn't compare to the guys in porn, but he likes to think he can hold his own in the downstairs department. He feels a low nervous chuckle slip out of his lips and he shifts on his knees, cock bobbing as he moves. It looks heavy, drooping from its own weight, causing it to stand out from him perpendicularly.

Hope doesn’t know how long a normal dick should be, but his seems to be on the larger side of what she thought a dick should look like. She’s curious, wanting to see how hard it is, and she reaches out and brushes her fingers against his cock.

He gulps as her fingers caress his dick. Her hand looks small, innocent next to it. It feels both strange and wonderful to have someone else touching him. He wants to see her fingers wrap around him, so much so that he thrusts forward against her hand.

She instinctively turns her fingers around so that she can grip his cock. His skin is velvety smooth and burning hot to the touch. She tightens her grip a bit and feels how hard he truly is. Like a steel rod. If steel rods could be warm and smooth as velvet.

A large clear droplet slowly dribbles out of the slit at the end of his cock. They both watch as it drops onto her stomach. Hope wants to rub her thighs together to relieve the pressure on her clit but his body is in the way, in between her legs, causing her to gyrate her hips against the base of his dick and his balls.

Landon feels like he’s going to pass out. How the hell is this real life? How did he get lucky enough to have not just any girl, but _Hope Mikaelson_ , underneath him, naked, grinding her pussy against his dick? He’s so turned on; he’s worried that he wouldn’t last two minutes inside of her at this rate.

“Wait, fuck, condom,” he gasps. He watches as more precum leaks from his weeping cock and has a deep desire to cum on her. He toys with the idea of not using a condom for a second, thinking he can pull out, and they don’t have to worry about sexually transmitted infections because neither of them have been sexually active before. But another part of him knows that if he were to feel her bareback, he would cum within seconds. A condom would at least prolong his embarrassment for a minute.

He turns to his bedside table and frantically opens the top drawer. His hands shake as he fumbles around in there before he pulls out a small foil square. Gingerly, he gets back to his position between her legs with the square in hand.

Hope recognizes it as a condom. She furrows her eyebrows. They have never had sex before, have never even talked about it before; so why did he have that in his bedside drawer?

“After being _horrifically_ unprepared the first night I was supposed to lose my virginity, I made sure I’d have condoms wherever I go. I also keep a stash in my wallet, and I might have snuck a few into your room,” he admits with a blush coloring his cheeks.

Hope is impressed. She raises her eyebrows and huffs out a laugh before she nods at the condom. “Well, come on then. We don’t have all day.”

Landon laughs and his heart swells with love. He can’t believe how in love with her he is. Can’t believe that he thought it would be a good idea to stay dead, make her wake up to his dead body and somehow expect her to live without him. He was a fool to ever think they could live without each other.

His shaking hands tear open the wrapper and take out the slippery piece of latex. He struggles to remember which way to put it on. He tries rolling the disk up his dick but it won’t move.

Another laugh leaves Hope’s sinful lips. “Do you need help?”

Landon has never felt more useless before. First, he’s the only member of the Super Squad who doesn’t know how to fight. Second, he can’t figure out how to unhook a bra while Raf can undo one in two seconds. And now, he can’t even put on a condom correctly.

“Yeah,” he sighs defeatedly, his desire to make love to her stronger than his embarrassment. He hands her the circle of latex as she scoots up closer to his dick.

She smiles bashfully at him and her cheeks are shaded red. She expertly positions the condom correctly at the end of his dick and has pinched the end before rolling the rest down his cock.

He raises his eyebrows at her. “How the fuck can you do that so easily?” There’s no anger in his voice; he is just truly amazed that she did that so smoothly.

She shrugs and looks down, still smiling. “I used to practice on bananas a lot,” she explains. “Ric gave me the sex talk a while back and it was so awkward, it traumatized me into practicing putting condoms on so that I don’t get pregnant so that he never knows that I’ve actually had sex.”

Landon shakes his head, causing his curly hair to bounce across his face. “I never want to hear you mention Dr. Saltzman while we’re naked ever again.”

They both end up laughing hard, completely uninhibited. Landon loves when they have these moments. The moments that prove that they are meant to be together. That prove this is real love. That they haven’t ruined everything that they had before Hope jumped into Malivore. He knows that they are each other’s best friends (though he continues to let Raf think he still held that title). This isn’t just sexual attraction. It is possible for one of the most powerful beings on earth, the tribrid, to fall in love with someone who’s only power is they can’t die, which is basically like being the lamest vampire ever.

When the laughter dies off, Landon settles between her legs again. His cock is still hard, standing at attention between them, sheathed within the condom. Hope looks at it with hunger in her eyes and subconsciously opens her legs wider.

Landon puts a hand on her thigh and bites his lip. He should probably make sure she is ready for this. He knows they severely skipped over foreplay due to desperation, but he doesn’t want to be so much of a selfish dick that he doesn’t prepare her for this. His fingers inch towards her center causing Hope to hold her breath. He swipes a finger across her swollen vulva. He can feel the heat radiating from her cunt.

“Is all this for me?” Landon asks in what he hopes is a sexy voice but knows it was probably croaked out of his lips as he spreads her juices over her pussy. She is absolutely drenched. She’s surprised she’s not shaking by how much she wants his hands on her. In her.

She spreads her legs even further and whimpers. Landon has to close his eyes and breathe for a second because that was so hot, he was about to cum right then and there. “Please touch me,” she whimpers again.

He can’t resist her request, wants to make her happy, wants to get his fingers wet, so he dips his fingers between her lips. It’s so wet, so slippery, so hot, Landon’s head drops to her shoulder as he chokes out a groan.

If Hope was in the right state of mind, she’d wonder why he was so turned on by touching her, but she's currently desperately trying to press her cunt down onto his hand. To make him enter her, spear her open on his fingers. One of them brushes against her entrance and she wants to cry when he meets resistance.

He tries withdrawing his hand, sure that he had hurt her, but she grabs onto his wrist and keeps his hand between her legs.

“ _Please.”_

He can’t deny her.

He plunges his middle finger into her most intimate place. It’s tight, but he’s able to slide it in without too much trouble. She looks up at him with wide eyes, full of love and admiration mixed in with lust and want. He tries moving his finger around to search for the elusive g-spot, but he has no idea what he’s even feeling. Just that she feels incredibly soft and hot and wet and it makes his dick even harder at the thought of raw dogging her. But he already has the condom on, she would be mad if he took it off without asking her. And he already knows the answer would be no.

He’s shocked when she humps against his hand. His palm is cupping her cunt and every movement drags it across her clit in the most delicious of ways. Her eyes are half closed and unfocused as she loses herself in the feeling.

Landon is not quite sure what’s going on, but he thinks she’s basically using him to masturbate. He hopes that she’ll be able to get herself off because he has _no_ idea how to approach pleasuring a girl. Everything he’s heard and read is conflicting and says it varies from girl to girl. He just needs time to learn what she likes.

Louder moans leave Hope’s lips and for the first time, Landon wonders if anyone can hear them. If anyone knows that Landon is the one causing these moans. The pride turns him on even more.

Suddenly, Hope stiffens as her pussy clenches around his finger. Her hips continue to rock, causing his finger to rub against the front wall of her pussy. It clenches tighter around his finger, nearly pushing it out of her. Hope’s mouth is open, forming an ‘o’, her eyebrows furrowed as if she is in pain. But Landon knows this is the furthest thing from pain.

Hope’s orgasm is long and seems to linger even after she slumps back down into the bed. He eases her back down to earth, slowly teasing her pussy until he slips his finger out completely.

“Do you think you can take me?” Landon murmurs against her hair as he kisses the crown of her head. His aching cock is begging to get the same treatment as his finger. To feel her walls collapse around him and milk him for all he’s worth.

She’s still paralyzed in complete bliss. Her eyelids are heavy and a post-orgasmic flush spreads from her chest to her cheeks. She looks like something sent from heaven in her afterglow. “What?” she breathes out in confusion, her orgasm still fogging her brain.

“I really want to be inside of you,” he whispers like a confession.

“I want that too,” she agrees in a whisper.

“Are you ready?” He grips his cock and gives it a little squeeze. It’s so hard that it hurts.

Her eyes darken at the sight of his condom clad cock. She eyes it like a wolf eying prey. She answers him with a nod, unable to speak.

He leans over her again and slips an arm under one of her legs. She’s opened up wide to him now. Her pussy is practically pulsing with want and he can see the glistening of her wetness begging him to fuck her. He aims his cock down, trying to get the right angle, and rocks his hips forward.

Even though it’s her first time, he slips inside her pretty easily. She’s so well lubricated from her arousal, and so comfortable and in love with him, that her walls yield to his entrance, welcoming him instead of fighting against him.

He has to pause to take a breath once he’s inside. Even though she didn't give him much resistance, her walls hug his cock so tightly that he isn’t sure where she begins and he ends. He rocks his hips a little and tries to get used to this position. When he jerks off, he’s usually on his back and doesn’t have to move his hips. It feels both foreign to actually have something to fuck into and like the most natural thing in the world.

Hope is letting out noises that sound halfway between a whimper and a moan. He’s unsure if he’s hurting her so he slows down until he’s completely still inside her. “Are you okay?”

“Don’t stop!” she almost cries, desperately trying to rock her hips against his. “Landon, please, _fuck me_.”

He damn near loses his mind at her words. His body moves on its own accord, thrusting against Hope, fucking his cock deeper and deeper inside of her. He looks down at their union as his cock almost slips all the way out before he thrusts forward with a hard jerk of his hips and buries himself inside of her. The force causes her breasts to jiggle and Landon just _has_ to get his mouth on them.

Hope is on Cloud Nine as Landon fucks her with abandon as he sucks on her nipples. The bed creaks beneath them and the headboard bangs against the wall with every thrust but they don’t care. They’re stuck in their own world where only they exist.

Landon is surprised he’s able to last as long as he is. He actually builds up a sweat from pounding into her and he hopes that she’ll cum soon so that he can stop. He has zero endurance and he makes a mental note to work out so that he can fuck Hope for longer.

He’s so busy watching Hope’s breasts bounce in time with his thrusts that he doesn’t notice when she sneaks a hand to where they are joined together. Her tiny fingers rub her clit and it’s like she’s being shocked. She spasms around his cock, causing him to fuck her harder. He lets out an embarrassingly loud moan as he empties his load into the condom.

It’s like all the life is sucked out of him. He collapses on top of Hope, still inside of her. There’s a buzzing in his ears and he can barely see straight.

Hope isn’t any better. She’s still twitching from her orgasms, her pussy rhythmically tightening around his slowly softening cock. They stay stuck together, sweating, breathing heavily. Eventually, Hope nudges his waist.

“Landon, you’re crushing me,” she murmurs out from under him.

He summons up enough energy to roll off of her and to the side. His head is still fuzzy and he almost feels like he was drugged. He’s jerked off many times but he has never cum _this_ hard before. “We just had mind blowing sex and the first thing you do is complain?”

She lets out a light laugh. “I couldn’t breathe, doofus,” she replies as she gives him a weak punch to the shoulder.

“That was seriously amazing though, right?” he asks with raised eyebrows, full of insecurity. Did he read everything wrong? Was that not as good for her as it was for him? Was she faking it so that he would get off of her?

“Do you really want me to feed your ego even more right now?” she teases him with a smile, her body relaxing into the bed from satisfaction.

“No, seriously. Was that good for you?” He gently touches her arm, causing her to look up. She could see the uncertainty in his eye. He thought he failed at pleasing her.

“That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever felt,” she replies truthfully, causing his face to break out into a relieved grin. “I’ve never had two orgasms that close together before.”

Landon feels so happy he could kiss her, so he does. He languidly moves his lips against hers before pulling back. “Hope Mikaelson, I am so in love with you.” He peppers her face with kisses, making her smile.

“I’m in love with you, too, Landon Kirby.” She says his full name teasingly, but he feels the love in her voice.

He leans his forehead against hers and lightly presses their mouths together. “I promise I’ll never get that far away from you again,” he mumbles against her lips.

“I’ll hold you to it.”


End file.
